Azure and Scarlet
by FanfictionRush
Summary: Joan d'Arc (Jaune Arc) and Achilles Nike (Pyrrha Nikos) one-shot. Not a lemon.


**_Team Jupiter_**

Hey guys! Sorry, I haven't uploaded the next chapter of Alive yet! It's really hard to write that chapter, and I'm kinda taking an 'off break' or whatever my friend called it. Well, here it is! An 'off break.'

Now, if you ask nicely (to which most of you probably will if you like this aspect), I will make this an actual series. Then I'd have to take it down and then rewrite it with a plan and all. Until then!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, extensively. I do not own Revereisky's OCs, as these OCs belong to him/her I'm sorry if you're seeing this, I have no idea if it is a guy or a girl, :/). I do however, own the aspects of the OCs (changed names, too) as well as twisted plot/Canon.

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!

 **-= *Azure and Scarlet* =-**

Joan d'Arc was the daughter - out of eight siblings, the others all being boys - of Ian and Jillian d'Arc, and was trying to become as distinguished as they, only failing badly. Due to the attitudes learned by the four older brothers, and dress by the three younger, Joan was clad in her usual ripped jeans, blue tee underneath a black hoodie with green and red trims, and the occasional yellow, because why not? However, she was too nice at some times, as well as bad with a sword from not receiving similar training from her parents like her older brothers.

However, Achilles Nike was a little different. Scratch that, enormously different that Joan! He wore his bronze greaves reaching up and pointing at the knee, causing a beautiful arc to appear while sitting as it jousted into the air. His bronze gauntlets had the same aspect as it lead its bronze self past his elbow. His spauldors reached into his chest and ended in a small spike at the end. His red sleeveless shirt showed the ripples of his abs and his chest buffed out to prove his strength. His upper arms were completely open to the shallow air and tried to rip out of his skin because it did not comply with it.

The two were out as of this moment simply practicing with one another on the rooftop. Team RWBY had gone out somewhere saying they had to check some things out concerning Blake for whatever reason (and little did they know, the four, plus a flailing about Neptune and Sun falling off a bridge, were fighting a giant mech robot behind their backs).

 _CLANG_

went the two blades as they crashed against the other. Joan's Blue Mortem, sword and shielth, easily held up against Achilles' Akouste, his shield. He lunged forward with Omilia, his spear. Joan easily brought about her shielth and redirected the attack, causing Achilles to lunge about too far and let go of the ground on his back foot. Joan smirked; and upon seeing her smirk, Achilles put all he could into swinging his lost foot all the way to Joan's. Oh, but Joan had learned from such an attack, going as far as jumping only lightly - like for a jumping rope - to prove her tenacity as Achilles swung past. His eyes widened as he careened to the ground. But as savvy as Joan was, Achilles wasn't done yet.

Achilles put all he could into turning his hips at the right angle, extending his forced-up foot into Joan's chest with a twist, and pivoting his base foot; and it all turned into a side kick. Unfortunately for Achilles, however, Joan was quick to surmise the attack beforehand and quickly snuggled up to his chest before using Blue Mortem to knock Omilia out of his right hand. Instinctively, Achilles drove his knee into her back, as her right shoulder was too him, exposing said back.

Learning from previous mistakes, Joan swung her shield behind her and knelt into it was well, causing Achilles to bounce - bringing his body with him - away from the shield. As a last resort, Achilles brought his right hand into a knife-hand strike, palm upturned, and little finger side facing her neck. Achilles would hit her in the neck and knock her out unfortunately just from his momentum she had created for him. But the hand never made it, as Joan - with her _lithe_ body - slipped beneath and behind him before kicking Achilles in the back and spurring him forward. Achilles crashed on the ground and the straps from Akouste loosened and fell from his grasp and clattered to the ground.

Joan put her hand on her slightly bent knees and panted as she stared at Achilles.

Achilles, although not from their practice just now, was panting for an unknown reason. _She slipped beneath me, and the first thing I thought was lithe?!_ he thought with the same amount of confusion of a truck being forced to use square wheels.

Joan rushed over to Achilles despite her low stamina. She was always one to be nice, and Achilles honestly liked that about her as she turned him over. She didn't even know his name when they met, and all he wanted was to be with someone who just treated him like a normal person, and not someone who no one was worthy of. He cursed the skills his father gave him.

"-illes?! Achilles?!" yelled Joan with a strong shove. "Are you okay?!"

"Yes," Achilles returned to the land of the living. "Everything's fine," he finished in that usual stoic voice during practices. Joan had all grown used to it after he said it was just his normal demeanor during practices.

Joan raised an eyebrow as Achilles still lightly panted. Joan shouldn't be talking, but did anyway. "Are you sure. You're panting."

"So are you," he replied with a smile to prove his being okay. Joan lightly pouted at his closed-mindedness, but he ignored the reasoning behind it, as he labeled it one of the cuter things about her.

 _Stop,_ he told himself. _Perverted thoughts will only get in the way of this-_

 _This what?_ he prodded with himself.

The other side of his logical mind he created for himself - especially for these types of situations - stayed utterly silent.

He stared up and down her body, causing her to pull back a little with her second brow raised. "How does Yang say it?" she murmured to herself, though Achilles could still hear well. She spoke up after crossing her silver armored arms. "Hello? My eyes are up here," she started. "Stop staring at my gauntlets.

Achilles moved his eyes at least an inch lower and found it at the tip of her gauntlets and realized where he had been really staring. He scrunched his eyes and quickly shook his head. "I'm sorry!"

"It's alright," Joan went back to her normal self, walking up to him. "But honestly, I don't see...how..."

"How what?" Achilles quipped, as if possessive, but caught himself. "Sorry..." he muttered.

"No, it's okay," she smiled, but then she turned serious. "I just...don't see how you...of all people, could-"

"Don't finish that sentence." The two had had the conversation before, and Joan rejected anything concerned with getting with Achilles due to his popularity. Achilles knew - as it was really obvious - that she did it because she thought he would be pulled down by her academically. Though this was not true.

If anything, he'd drag her through the semester.

And although that sounded really, really torturous, it wasn't. He'd guide her through her work, he'd guide her through the school. And, to entertain and hopefully rid of lustful thoughts, he even thought of marriage briefly to satisfy it. But the lust multiplied faster than a pair of screwing rabbits.

He could no longer look at her in her pure spirited ways no longer, and his lust hungered. Hungered for stimuli, though he forced his mind to tell it it wouldn't get what it wanted unless the lusted asked for it.

"Sorry," came Joan instantly before giggling a moment's notice later. Achilles stared awkwardly at her unexpected giggle. "Heh, got used to saying sorry a lot from you, you know that?" she gave a lop-sided smile at Achilles.

Achilles chuckled and smiled back at her. "Why, yes I do." He took her in a hug that changed her expression completely into shock.

"What are you doing?" she lightly whimpered.

"Proving you wrong," he referenced her doubt of his love. He would admit it, if she'd just ask. But that would emasculate him, as most romance stories told of ordinary couples - such as her parents', told over and over to prove a point to him that the guy is supposed to ask the girl out - started with the guy confessing his feelings to the girl, and she'd get all mushy and all would be happy.

But that didn't happen very often in real life, and he noticed that with a lot of people he saw from the balcony of the Nike Mansion.

So, Achilles confessed- "May I court you to the dance next Semester?" -as best he could, as he wasn't used to the flattery language. And Yang wasn't an option, as most pick up lines from her were sexually oriented.

Joan confusedly looked at him before loudly laughing her chest out, all the while in his arms. "What?" he asked a little annoyed.

"You don't need the flattery," she said between stifles of laughter. "And, if you really did like me, you could have said."

"I did last week, don't you remember?"

"I was focusing on your...stance..."

"I'm teaching you all this stuff, and that's what you pay attention to?"

"Hehe," she chuckled nervously before sticking out her tongue slightly and knocking herself on the head, eyes shut.

He smirked at the ever-oblivious girl who enchanted him on the first day and grabbed at her back. Her face contorted for a moment before staring at him as he pulled her in, stopping right at the tips of their noses touching.

Neither dared to make a move, or end the moment; no matter how much Achilles shamed his own hair, or how much Joan was practically bleeding from her nose. She wiped it as sky blue eyes stared deeply into emerald eyes. The two passed a moment or two before sliding their noses on the left side of their partners. Then, like fire, their lips-

 _CLICK_

The two spared a look towards the front entrance to the roof they stood on, eyeing Thor Viken, who had a special Schnee Camera straight from the store.

"THOR!" quipped Mulan Lie from behind him before running around in front of the camera.

Thor simply giggled a little like the mischievous boy he was before turning the camera towards her, showing the picture of the two almost-kissing. "You know you wanted to do that, too, Mulan!"

Mulan pouted a little before eyeing the picture and immediately dropping her jaw. "You know," she started, giving Joan and Achilles a rare smirk at them, "You're right."

As Joan was actually over Achilles before either one realized it, Joan instinctively let go, dropping Achilles to the ground. "I-I'm sorry!" she tried, though he got up quickly.

"It's alright," he said with a smile. He turned to glare at a now-shivering Thor. "Delete that picture!" he demanded.

"You'll have to catch me first!" he yelled with glee, pulling out Mjolnir and spinning it about the string attached to the bottom. It swung before he grabbed the handle and flew off, as his Semblance was Strength _and_ Flight. Not to mention the sole reasoning of his simple weapon was the ability to control lightning due to Lightning Dust in his hammer. Achilles groaned before heading out, stopping to look at Joan with a smile.

"Date, tomorrow at seven, besides the usual spar?"

She nodded vehemently.

He smirked and ran off, looking for a particular thunder god in the flesh.

 **-= *End of Chapter* =-**

Remember, I can turn this into a series and use it as an 'off break' whenever I need a break from Alive.

Now, I'm going to go work on the fourth chapter of Alive now, as a lot of people wanted to see Ruby and Nora sicced by Crota from drinking coffee or something. Well, you're going to get something similar, but confined within the tower, as Jaune had actually taken Pyrrha's Arcadia. And, if you want, I'll add in some more Firefly references at your wish!

Happy reading!

Now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!


End file.
